What if : The One
by mischy22
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries so please don't hold that against me... And the title if any one thinks of one better let me know: ... Aspen angry about America's "choice" to stay does something unthinkable, And America and Maxon are left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the name or the places for those belong to Kiera Cass and The Selection.**

**Chapter 1: Saturday**

* * *

Tomorrow I would have to make things right. Tomorrow I would have to fight for what I wanted. Tomorrow… Just hours away.

America looked up at the canopy of her bed. Her maids had left hours ago but memories of today were still running wild in her thoughts. Why couldn't she have trusted Maxon? Why couldn't she had talked to him and told him about the diary? Trust. She had broken his and she would have to earn it back. She sighed to herself for the mess that she made. Tomorrow she would have to learn to act poised like Celeste. Control her emotions like the Queen. Figure out how to do things quietly like Maxon. Smile like… Oh who was she fooling? If she only learned how to control her emotions better it would be a start.

A soft tap on her door made her sit straight up. When the door opened she grabbed her robe and swung her legs over the bed expecting to see Aspen sneaking into her room, the door clicked shut and a shadow loomed in the darkness.

"Maxon?"

"I … um… I don't think after the report my father will tolerate me seeing you during acceptable hours so…"

She patted the bed for him to sit. "So you came when everyone should be sleeping?"

"I seen the work your maids can do so I didn't think they would mind."

Even in the dark she could see how stiffly he held himself. Reaching over she turned the lamp on. "How's your back?"

"I didn't…"

"I know but while you're here I could look at it?" She offered.

"I'm fine."

"Quit being stubborn and let me see. Besides you don't want infection to set in… Or look sick for all the cameras that are lurking the halls now do you?"

"Oh we can't have that… Me not looking my best for the cameras." It was a joke. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt while he started talking, "My father will be watching every move you make. And be sure he will have other's watching as well."

"I kinda figured that out, but it's nice that you're confirming it for me." _Did he know about what he father said?_

As she undid the bandages he hisses briefly then started talking just to take his mind off of what she was doing. "Monday he is planning something for each of the elite. I'm not sure what and I can't ask him about it but you can bet that he will set you to fail."

"So I have tomorrow…" She paused then scribbled something on a piece of paper before folding it. "I'll be right back."

"America?"

She turned, "Trust me… I'm not doing anything stupid or irrational. I need something and it can't wait… Unless you want to explain why you're staring to feel feverish?"

"I feel fine."

"If I don't get what's on this list I'm sure you won't feel that way after tonight." He nodded once and let her try to explain this one.

She opened the door slightly looking a bit embarrassed. "Um… Officer?"

"Lady America? Is something wrong?" He knew the Prince was in there but…

"Could you be so kind as take this to the infirmary ?"

"Is the Prince?"

"Oh no." She let the blush come to her face. "I need some _personal_ items but I don't want to make a fuss about it."

Now the guard blushed, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you." She shut the door and went back to the bedroom.

"Did you just tell the guard…"

"Well it is _personal_ and I _do_ need what I wrote down… So really I didn't lie."

He laughed, "Now if you could do that with everything else that you do you might even impress my father."

"What… But I…" She thought for a moment, "Oh, I see your point."

* * *

A few minutes later there was a tap on the door. "Lady America?"

"Oh thank you officer."

"The doctor put it in the box so …um.. "

"I appreciate it thank you." And shut the door. "I think he's going to ask for a different assignment after tonight."

"I wouldn't blame him."

Two pills were in a small envelope next to a tube of salve and a roll of bandages. Under that were a few female products just to make the story believable. "I owe the doctor my thanks in the morning."

"Hmm?"

"The guard must have mentioned my… um… personal problem… and well he sent something to make the story believable."

After he stopped laughing Maxon spoke, "Well at least I won't have to worry about the guard telling someone that I was in here for romantic reasons."

"Ha ha very funny."

After she put fresh bandages on his wounds Maxon shifted on her bed. "Do you mind if I hold you for a bit?"

"Not at all… but if you fall asleep my maids will be …"

He yawned, "Just tell the guards to wake me before the maids are scheduled to arrive. Since I'll be dressed although a bit rumpled and your well … you already covered that part… I think we're safe for tonight."

After asking the guard for what Maxon requested she shuffled over to the bed and fell fast asleep in the princes arms.

* * *

**R & R always welcome. For those who have read other stories that I have wrote this will not be a long story by any means. Or at least I don't plan on it to be but that could change. For those who have not read anything of my other works I'm not good at writing first person so I hope you enjoy. Next chapter to be posted shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Sunday**

Dawn was just starting to cover the land when the guard entered the room. Prince Maxon was holding America in such a way if he moved for whatever reason America would no doubly wake.

"_Of all the nights it to be the night that I was posed outside_." The guard mumbled to himself. "Um… your majesty?"

"Hmmm." Slowly Maxon opened his eyes, "Oh. Thank you I'll be out in a moment."

The guard nodded and left with more speed then was needed.

Maxon tried to move his arm from underneath of America without waking her but was looking into her eyes not a moment later. "I have to go sweetheart."

"I know." She bit her lip for a moment then added, "Can I ask a favor before you do?"

"You can ask but I …" He took a deep breath. He couldn't deny her something reasonable but then again when had she done anything that was reasonable? "…What can I do for you Lady America?"

"Officer Leger." She took a deep breath, "Could you… could you see if possible he could be not my guard?"

Anger built up in his eyes but was gone before he spoke, "Has he done something…?"

"Oh no, nothing like that… It's only we're both from the same place and I wouldn't want to … um… give your father the idea of …" _Sooner or later I'm going to have to tell him._

"Manipulating him into doing something to disqualify you?"

"I'm not saying that would happen but I would rather not put any one in that place if it can be helped. And since we were friends before the selection…"

"I'll see what I can do. Perhaps he would like to guard Celeste."

"Oh I'm sure he would love to guard some pretty like her." She rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't bother you knowing that some stranger was outside your door rather than a friend from home?"

_It would bother me more if he came in here again and was found out_. "Oh I think I made enough friends with in the guards that I can trust whoever is out there."

"Very well. Then I'll speak to the person in control of the stations before breakfast. And America I'm glad you thought of this and didn't do something rash instead."

"I promised I would make you proud and I meant it."

* * *

Lucy pulled the curtains open to let the light in before doing anything else to wake America. "Miss are you awake."

America rolled over and groaned into her pillow. It was a now long standing tradition. "No."

Mary and Anne giggled in the background. A pillow being tossed at they only made them laugh a bit more.

"You three are horrible." America tried to say while holding a straight face, but the moment she said it she burst out laughing. "Alright what is the plan?"

The three girls looked at each other before Lucy spoke in a very hushed voice, "The Walls have ears miss." Then in a normal tone she added, "We have a new dress for you."

"Well by all means let me see."

The dress was simple. Strapless with a modest neck line. A pale red that bleed into purple that then bleed into a deep blue that was almost black. Then they pulled out a thin jacket that would match… Only it was made of lace that made the illusion of bare trees on the dress. Innocent and modest but very, very compelling.

"I love it. I don't know what I would do without you."

Mary looked down at her toes, "Well after the Report we felt that something more innocent and less … um…well…"

"Stand out-ish would be in order for time being." Anne added.

"Yes I do believe you're right." America swung her legs over the side of the bed, "I need to stand out without standing out."

"Exactly. Quiet and demure but still very compelling." Lucy let a very diabolical grin fill her face.

"Great at least you know how to help me dress any ideas on how I should act?"

"If I may miss?" Anne piped in. "Think Queen Amberly mixed with the confidence of Lady Celeste."

America nodded. After all hadn't she already figured that out last night?

* * *

Shoulders back, Head high like a queen. Small steps like a model. One foot then another. America reminded herself every step she took. Calm and collective. Control your words. Think about what you'll say before you say it. Looking ahead she could make out an officer coming her way… by his steps she could tell it was Aspen.

Test one. "Officer Leger."

He didn't speak till he was right on her. "You had me removed from guarding you?"

Calm and collective. The walls have ears and probably eyes as well. "I did."

"Why?"

"I thought one of the other of the elite would benefit from your expert experience."

"My what? Mer what are you …"

"Officer Leger I _know _that we've known each other for a long time but you have a job to do and…"

Aspen's face turned to stone, "You're choosing being a stuck up…"

"Officer, hold your tongue."

"Of course Lady I wouldn't want to undermine your… well whatever it is that you're doing. Good- Bye Lady America." He gave her a curt bow then left down the corridor and away from her.

America sighed. Great just great. She had told Aspen that she was leaving and that she needed time but now she wasn't but she was still pushing him away so that she could focus on Maxon. Well that and so she wasn't caught doing something that would got herself killed or disgrace her family.

* * *

As she took her first few steps into the dining room her eye's caught the look on Celeste's face. Anger and the look that only said I want that dress was burned on her face. The abruptly she got up and stormed passed her.

America didn't say anything till she was seated next to Kriss. "Does my dress look that bad?"

Kriss giggled, "Oh you look stunning as always. Your maids do such wonderful work even Celeste has a hard time keeping up."

A smile formed but just barely, "I'll have to convey my thanks to them when I see them next."

* * *

The rest of day went by in a blur. Everyone was talking about last night's Report without actually talking about it. Even Silvia reframed from speaking directly about the report but had made some offhand remarks about what could have been better or not said at all. Of course she was polite as always.

By dinner America had had all that she could take of the polite conversation that never was as polite as it appeared to be. And if she had to listen to Celeste make one more mark about having her maids make her a dress that Maxon would find fitting of a queen… she would scream.

Stay calm. Keep your mouth shut. Be collective. She pushed her chair back, "I think I'm going to turn in. After all I'm sure we will have a busy day tomorrow." She caught Maxon's eyes then tugged on her ear and watched him do the same.

He would come to her tonight. AT least she could still have that time with him if nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sunday night**

Maxon had just settled on the bed when the alarm sounded. "Of all of the…"

"Maxon we have to go."

"I know." He grabbed for his jacket and began to stuff on of his arms in. "We can't go to the safe room that my father will be taken."

America gave him a long stare. He had just said that with the same tone he would use to say the sky is blue… Or it's raining. "Then where?"

He took a hold of her hand and led her out of her room. He stopped briefly to notice that there was no guard outside of her room. A guard that not only should be there because he… the prince… was inside, but because it was that guard's sworn duty to protect America. In the morning he would deal with that, but right now they had to get somewhere safe.

Turning several corners Maxon finally stopped. His hand pressed something on the wall to reveal the hidden door. America entered fumbling around trying to find the light but the sound of heavy footfalls were coming toward them. She turned briefly seeing Aspen's face. But it was Maxon who saw the threat.

Aspen raised his arm level with his shoulder. His eyes locked on Maxon. "Your line ends now."

The door barley closed in time to stop the bullet from doing more than just grazing Maxon's arm. "America."

"I'm here." She was numb with both fear and shock. Aspen. Her friend. The first love of her life. The man she thought she was going to marry. He just took a shot at Maxon… The crown prince.

"We have to bar this door."

"What?"

"America. I know he was friend but as a guard he has a key we have to make sure this door does not open."

She nodded getting her wits together. She would break down later right now she had to live. More than that Maxon had to live. "What do I need to do?"

Maxon went over to the door and began pulling on something. "Help me." He grunted.

Quickly she pulled on the hard object that seemed to be stuck. Then just as the lock clicked open the bar slid over the door keeping it from being open.

Maxon felt for the light. "The bars were used before the locks were made. It's a bit rusted but it should hold."

America stood in stunned silence before seeing Maxon hand covered in blood. "Let me see."

"America."

"Let me see. I need to do something."

He nodded once, "Did you know…?" he couldn't ask, but needed to know.

"If I would have thought Aspen was a threat I would have said something before now." She tore the sleeve of his shirt to see how bad, but more than that she could use it to wrap around the wound. "You're going to have a scar."

"Wonderful that's just what I need… A scar that starry every eyed elite can know about and swoon over."

America rolled her eyes, "Yeah just what they need … another reason to fight over you."

"It's not that bad is it. The girls I mean not the graze."

"Oh no it's not that bad if you…" America took a deep breath she was not going to talk about the other girls when she was locked in a mall room… alone with Maxon for a second time. "I don't want to talk about them right now."

"Well we're here we could go over your strategy to win my father over."

"I don't have a strategy… I just decided to keep my head down and not speak unless I have to."

"America, Your like a fire one wrong word spoken and your you'll set everything ablaze."

'Ha ha very funny. Haven't you ever heard red head's have bad tempers?"

He reached out to her. His hands cradling her head his lips finding hers. Slowly her hands felt up his back. Slowly tenderly so not to rub the now healing wounds of his back the wrong way. After a few moments he pulled away. "We should try and get some rest."

Rest? He wanted to rest after a kiss like that? Of course she understood why he wouldn't go any further then a kiss. "When do you think it will be safe to leave?"

"Not before morning… But with knowing at least one former guard has aligned with the rebels… I really don't know."

* * *

After the door shut tight Aspen rushed over to the place that the key would go. He slid it into place his gun ready but the door didn't open. "Damn him." He cursed. He wouldn't have harmed America but if the Prince wasn't in his way he could have married her. He beat the wall where the door was hidden.

It didn't matter. There was still one door that he could find and open that would stop even Maxon for a short time… Hopefully long enough to be killed.

* * *

Guards were rushing around fighting off rebels in more corridors then not. That didn't matter. No what did was finding the room that the King was in and kill him… After that his place among the rebels was insured.

He turned down a corridor that led to a dead end only that there was guard that he knew. He raised his hands showing that he was no threat. "The rebels are getting close. Several of the guards back that away are dead."

"Do you know how to call up reinforcements?" The guard asked.

Aspen shook his head, "Haven't been here long enough to be showed yet."

"Stay here. If anyone that isn't a guard in uniform comes this way shoot first."

"Yes sir."

He waited till the guard was around the corner then slid his key out. The door opened quickly leading to a stair case.

Every second counted as he raced down the steps. Opening the door his eyes locked with the King's

"Is it over already?" King Clarkson Started to stand from his seat.

"No it's only begun." And with one quick moment the gun was aimed and the king was dead on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Monday**

Queen Amberly Huddled in the back of the room afraid to speak let alone scream in terror. Kriss, Celeste and Elise Trembled behind her. All three had the good sense not to scream nor move. They were protected by the darkness and the light now streaming in from the hallway thankfully didn't reach them. They curled up around the Queen all silently crying for the loss of the King and all morning the loss of the prince as well

* * *

Hours passed before a guard stumbled over to the door that should have been closed… The door that the royal family should have been safe behind. His hand drifted down to his gun. In a clear, yet suspicious voice he called out to the darkness, his hand pushing the door open wider. "Queen Amberly? Your Majesty?"

"We're here!" Queen Amberly stifled. "You found us."

"Your maj…es…ty" He took a look into the room and saw the Kind face down in a pool of blood. His stomach leaped into his throat. Forcing his self to breath he reached his hand into the room and found the string for the light. "Your safe now, your grace."

He waited till the ladies were all out of the room before asking, "Do you know where Prince Maxon may be?"

Queen Amberly teased up unable to speak. Kriss could barely speak but tried, "He was w-with Am-America last night."

The guard nodded, "I'll find him. I swear. In the mean time it would be best if you ladies go to the woman's room. I'll have your maids meet you there." Kriss nodded taking the queen in a partial hug leading her away from her husband's body.

* * *

The guard waited till the ladies were out of sight till he ran to get someone who might know what to do. He was a guard yes but right now he needed the one in control. The advisors where found about an hour ago… they would need to know. And that was another matter. Right now Prince Maxon needed to be found… Lady America needed to be found and everyone involved needed to know about the King.

Two days ago he had been standing outside of Lady America's door protecting both her and the Prince… A fact that no one was ever going to know about… Now today he was set with the knowledge that he had been the one to find the slain king. He was one set with the task of getting the maids to take care of the Queen and three of the Elite and finding the Prince.

* * *

America woke to the sound of something banging on the door. She pushed Maxon's side "Maxon!"

"I hear it." He yawned from the lack of sleep… or falling asleep on a hard floor. His arm now throbbed and his head was reeling. "They can't get in unless we move the bar."

"Are you sure?" After last night… knowing there was no one on that side of the door that they could possibly trust… The banging … the sound of someone trying to break the door in… was not comforting.

"Prince Maxon? It's Gavril Fadaye. Are you in there?" His voice was muffled y the thick door.

"Well at least it's not a guard." Maxon gave a half hearted laugh. "We're here Gavril. Give us a minute." Then he turned to America, "Can you help me with the bar?"

She nodded, "We can't risk you hurting yourself more now can we?"

"That we don't need… The other girls would trip over their selves trying to be helpful."

After a few minutes of tugging and pulling the bar released and the door swung open to a swarm of guards and Gavril Fadaye. "Your majesty I'm so glad to find you safe."

"Gavril it's always a pleasure to see you but is there a reason you're here with the guards to … um… rescue me?"

Gavril turned to the guard to his left then looked back at Maxon.

Maxon grabbed America's hand seeing a problem in the men's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"The ladies are with the Queen in the woman's parlor."

"America, why don't you join them and I'll go explain the situation to my father."

"Your majesty… Um… that won't be … um… possible." The guard started to say.

"Weren't you the guard outside my room the other night?" America asked now remembering his face.

"Yes , miss." "Why won't that be possible?" Maxon said at the same time as the guard.

"Your majesty perhaps we should discuss this privately, "Anther guard stepped up to the front.

"No we're going to discuss this now. Why can't I speak to my father?" With every word he was becoming frantic and angrier at the same time.

America looked at the eyes of the guards. The grief hid behind the stoic expressions. "Aspen."

"America, now is not …"

"No. Aspen. He had a key." She looked at the men's faces knowing that she was right. Her stomach rolled. And suddenly she was kneeling on the floor gasping for a breath. Aspen. The friend that she thought she knew killed the King. He tried last night to harm Maxon but he … killed… the… King.

Maxon swayed trying to take a normal breath. His father couldn't be dead. He couldn't. Then again a guard would have had to open the door if he even made it to the safe room. After several attempts to speak he finally asked, "How?"

"In the royal safe room. We think someone found out how to open the door."

America reached up and found Maxon's hand. "We knew last night that the safe rooms were no longer safe."

Maxon only nodded unable to speak. He could hear everything going on around him… See all of the faces… and none of it mattered. They were no longer safe here… not safe anywhere. A few more tugs on his hand and he looked down at America. She was saying something be couldn't hear. "What."

"Princess Nicoletta."

"America… What does the Italian…"

"She gave me her number … Incase I needed her help."

Now every person was looking at her. Royal advisors, guards, Gavril Fadaye and Maxon was looking at her waiting for an explanation. Very calmly one of the Advisors asked, "And what kind of help did the Princess offer."

She would have to tell Maxon later that a treaty or whatever could be attained if certain changes would be made… but that was a discussion for when she had Princess Nicoletta was with her. "She offered for me and guest to come see her home."

Maxon blinked, "You want to go on a trip?"

"No, I want to give your guards time to make sure that you and the queen are safe. Nd the best way to do that is to take you somewhere safe."

"Would the Princess… understand why we need to take this trip… right now?"

"I could call?" She shrugged.

Maxon looked at all of the men standing around. "Is someone going to get her a phone or are we going to stand here and wait for the next rebel attack?"

A moment later a phone was pressed into America's hand. Privacy was not an option… as she looked around the men. The guards looked hopeful, the advisors were silently praying that she was lying and Gavril looked pleased. Rolling her eyes she reached in to her bra that she hadn't had time to remove last night before the alarm sounded.

"You carry phone numbers in your bra?" Maxon looked a little intrigued… and might have sounded pleased if he didn't look like he was ready to break.

"Where else would you want me to carry a number to some one important?" She gave him a sheepish smile and began to dial the number.

* * *

"Ciao."

"Um Princess Nicoletta?"

"America?"

"I know it's late but you said if I needed…"

"Oh yes. If you wanted my help for you to be the next Queen…. Then I forgive you for calling at this hour."

"Ah yes about that. I was thinking… If possibly could we come for a visit?"

"A visit of course! That way Prince Maxon can see how a government runs with out telling people how they should live and you get to see my home. Yes that would be wonderful."

"Nicoletta, I mean the other Elites as well as the Queen."

"Oh of course. I can't just Tell Maxon that if he makes you his wife them we would ally ourselves with him… But what about the King?"

"He… Won't be coming. I would like to explain that when I see you."

"Of course. When do you think you will be on your way?"

America bit her lip, "Today if possible?"

"Oh well then I must see to the preparations. Orabella and Noemi will be so excited to know you're coming."

"I will see you all when we arrive then. And thank you Princess…"

"Oh no dear… just Nicoletta. After all when you leave here we will be equal."

America hung up the phone and handed it back to Maxon. "That sounded more than just a friendly visit."

"I would like to have this conversation privately."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to get my arm looked after and you need to get dressed. Do you think that you can tell the other Elite about our trip and ask my mother to join us?"

"I think I can handle that."

"America, do not tell my mother about last night."

"Of course not your majesty."

He swayed a bit at that word. Never in his life did he feel the weight like he did just now.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Still Monday**

Maxon watch America disappear down the hallway… then nearly collapsed. Last night he had been Prince Maxon and the title of King was yet years away. But now that was no longer true. King. He was king. Well no that wasn't entirely true. He would have to have a coronation until then his mother was Queen… Not just his mother or his father's wife but Queen. Or at least that's how he thought it worked after all he couldn't remember a time when a King had died before the coronation of the next King.

"Your Majesty."

He turned his head toward the guard that spoke. He couldn't take a full breath without his chest burning with grief… and letting the tears fall or his voice crack was not an option. After a few tries he finally was able to say, "Help me to the infirmary." He paused then added, "Gavril, Tell no one about my father. As far as anyone needs to know he is sick from lack of sleep. We'll deal with that after my trip."

Gavril, "Perhaps I should go speak with the ladies and see what else can be done to hurry them along."

* * *

America burst into the woman's parlor. Her nightgown barley came to her knees and her house robe was still on the floor of the safe room. Right now she was anything but presentable. "Queen Amberly." She rushed over to the queen's side.

Queen Amberly patted her hand over her heart, "Maxon?"

"He's distressed but otherwise well." No need to say anything about getting grazed by a bullet or nearly getting killed last night. "He asked me…" She looked at the other three elite… all of them dishevel and crying but looking to her with hope… even Celeste. The Queen was a wreck. The other Elites were no better. _A Queen must look strong and confident even if she is falling apart inside_. She had been told that now embraced it. Standing once again she squared her shoulders and didn't let anything distract her. She was at least a three and if Nicoletta had her way she would be a one… and it was time she started acting like it. "… He asked me go tell you…" She topped and Looked at Celeste ... calm, fake tears still falling, Acting. She shook her head. Act like a queen not a five. "We're going away. You have one hour to get ready. Your bags must be packed with anything you don't want to leave behind. And your maids are coming with us. Queen Amberly I'll have two of my maids help you."

"Since when do you get to order us around?" Celeste stepped up to her. The tears no longer flowing.

"Since I'm the one who set this trip up. And if you don't like it you can stay here and take your chances with the rebels."

"Hmp." Celeste turned and stormed out of the room.

"America?" Kriss stepped toward her. "Where are we going?"

"To visit Princess Nicoletta. Besides it will give us all a few days to get our heads together and for the gaurs to make sure when we return everyone will be safe."

Kriss nodded and took Elise by the hand, "Then we should go explain things to our maids."

America waited till they were out of the room, "Queen Amberly?"

She sniffled once and with tears still in her eyes looked up at America, "Maxon is really alright?"

"He is. I promise he will be on the plane with us." She knelt down in front of the Queen. "Until you and he are ready no one will know about the King. But for now we need to get you ready to leave unless you want to remain in your night gown for the flight." It was a jest but she hope it was enough to make the Queen remember everthing that she was teaching the future Queen.

"Oh. Oh my. Yes your right a Queen must always look her best. Thank you America. After last night…" She let the rest just trail off.

"I think I understand. If there is anything that I can do to help you, you will let me know."

"My dear you already are helping me." Queen Amberly stood up trying to piece herself together and hide what she was truly feeling. "Between you and me you would make a wonderful queen." She patted America's cheek softly with her hand then quietly left the room.

* * *

America waited a full minute before racing out of the room and to her suit.

Anne was already there cleaning the mess of tipped over furniture and broken glass while both Lucy and Mary were scrubbing something off the wall in the bedroom. "Miss!"

"I'm here but we have work to do."

Both Mary and Lucy darted out from the bedroom and had America embraced in a hug before she say anything else. "We were so scared for you."

"I'm fine and I promise I will explain everything later but right now." America took a deep breath, "I need two of you to go help the Queen pack or whatever else she may need."

"But her maids…"

"Her maids should also be there but will need extra help this morning. Whichever one of you that decides to stay with me will need to help me pack."

"Miss… surly.." Anne started to protest.

"All of the elites and the Queen are going on a trip. We have less than an hour to get ready."

The three maids looked at each pother then both Mary and Ann quickly left the room. "What are we packing Miss?"

"All my clothes and the instruments that can be carried." America went into the bedroom and found the glass jar that still held a single penny. "But not this." She grabbed it and threw it as hard as she could against the wall shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Ah." Lucy jumped and two guards rushed into the room. "Lady America we heard…"

"I'm fine. Clumsy me I'm afraid my jar from home slipped and broke. I'm truly sorry if I worried you."

The guards saw where the broken glass was and where America stood. They knew that the jar hadn't merely slipped and broke but that were not about to say anything. Not what the lady had just heard about the events of last night and clearly needed to take out her frustrations on something. "We'll be outside if you need us."

"Thank you." She looked at Lucky and mouthed, sorry. After the door was once again shut she added, "It was a gift from someone I once thought of as a friend."

"So it can't be replaced with a new one?"

"Nor do I want it to be replaced. Now where are my jeans?'

"If you're going…"

"Lucy, I don't know how long that we are going to be on a plane but I intend to be comfortable until I have to change."

"Of course Miss." No use arguing. After all if Prince Maxon didn't want her wearing them he wouldn't have given them to her. Or at least that was the reasoning that she would use if anyone asked.

Packing took less time than they expected. So America decided to give one final order, "Will you pack up all of the things that you and the rest of the maids will need for a long trip."

"Lady, I could but maids don't go on trips."

"On this one you do. And if anyone doesn't like they can take it up with me. After all I refuse to be taken care of anyone that I don't know personally and I'm sure the other Ladies including the Queen will just the same.

"Well in that case." Lucy gave her a faint smile "I will love to get the other's packed."

* * *

Gavril knocked on America's door and half expected one of her maids to open it but wasn't to surprised to find America doing so herself. "Lady America."

"Um… Gavril?" She wasn't sure on what to call him.

"May I come in?"

"Oh of course. My maid just left to pack what they will need for the trip."

"Your maids? So it's true about you taking them into the safe room at least once."

"Well I wasn't going to leave them that time or this one either."

He placed his hands at chest high in a gesture to surrender. "I'm not here to question you but… Prince Maxon has requested that besides those who already know about last night …"

"That no one else should. I figured that much. After all it would be a wonderful time for the rebels to attack… during his coronation that is."

"Yes about that. That is why I am here. Since it's never came up before I'm sure he's not thinking about it. The Law says that he can only be crowned after he is wed. Hence lays the problem."

"So you want me to tactfully explain that to him."

"Oh no my dear. I'm sure his mother will do that for you but… I want an answer to a question."

"The Italians have never in recent times allowed the royal family or others from Illea to visit. So my question is why did they not only allow this visit but gave you of all people the number to the princess' direct line?"

"Off the record?"

"Of course. I didn't think I would hear anything close to the truth if I asked you to say it on camera now would I?"

"No I suppose not." America smiled, "And this will not be told to anyone? I have your word?"

"My dear I know a great deal of secrets many that I have held for my entire career of doing the weekly report. There is nothing that you can say that I will repeat unless it endangers the royal family."

"Alright then … here goes…" She took a deep breath finally she could tell someone , "Princess Nicoletta … um… hinted at a way for the Italians to offer some assistance in way of being an ally if certain things happened."

"What kind of things?"

"Change. Not drastic all in one night change but something close to their way of life. I'm not sure exactly but The Princess suggested that she would only entertain the idea if I was the next queen."

"And you didn't tell Prince Maxon that the Italians… the people that King Clarkson has been trying for years to become allies with… offered an alliance with you if you were queen?"

"I didn't want to use it as a way to "win"."

"My dear girl either you are extremely dim for not seeing what is right in front of you or extremely smart for not using this information to force King Clarkson to retire."

"I don't understand."

"America. I'm going to be frank with you. If you told any of the advisors they would have pressured Maxon into marring you just to insure the alliance. King Clarkson after the alliance was written would have found away to do away with you because let's face it he did not like you. Now we are faced with the fact that the king … god rest his soul… is no longer an obstacle. The fact is the Princess is hosting you in her home and it will be great fan fair. If I'm right and I often am she will be making her intentions clear who she and her family approve of for the next Queen… and the one that they would ally themselves with. You not saying anything will be your greatest achievement. If you play the charming naive girl that you seemed to be when you first got off the plain Maxon will automatically use that to get the meeting with The king that he needs. And they will flat out explain things in a way that makes his choice of wife seem like it was his decision and not theirs." Gavril smiled at her. "Now that I have an idea of how the next report is going to go. Let me give you some advice. When you land you take your lead from the Queen. Confident . Bright smiles. And whenever possible stay at Prince Maxon's side. We want the people to see you together and reach the conclusion that he has already made up his mind and to expect that the actual announcement will be made soon."

"But…"

"Lady America. Trust me. I don't have to say a word and being yourself is exactly what this country needs right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the plane ride**

America was just about to take a seat in the car that had been brought around for the elites, and then remembered "The books." Quickly getting back out of the car and rushing over to Maxon she gasped, "The books."

"America-"He started not really caring about anything right now except leaving.

"Maxon, the rebels are looking for books. With Aspen now among them what is to stop them from getting those that are hidden away?"

"Of all of the …" He took a deep breath, "Of course you are right, but I wonder should I be upset at you for remembering something so mundane or be mad at myself for not?"

"Neither. Be appreciative that it was remembered."

Maxon turned to a guard that was nearby, "I need several boxes or bags or what not that can old things of great importance and meet me in the old wing." The guard nodded then raced away. "I suppose you want to help."

"It would make sense for all of us to."

"America, you may have knowledge of this but the others shouldn't."

"Of what is in the books I whole heartedly agree… but the more help we have the sooner we can leave."

HE cursed under his breath. "The car should leave and wait for us by the plane. America you and your maids follow me."

"Lucy I need you and the others. Kriss will meet you at the plane."

Kriss popped her head out of the car, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just get the Queen and the advisors settled on the plane. We'll be along shortly."

* * *

Maxon pressed the code in that unlocked the door then turned to his small group of guards and maids, "Everything in this room needs to be packed and put on the plane."

"And the computer." Everyone looked at America. "I want the computer put on the plane in the royal compartment. Will that be a problem?" The guards gave a sigh but didn't argue.

"America was that necessary?"

"If a book comes up missing then the computer will know. We however wouldn't. And after last night I'm not taking that chance."

Maxon looked thoughtful for a moment, "We'll discuss this later."

America nodded then went over to help pack the books.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when they arrived at the plane. Queen Amberly rushed over to Maxon the moment he stepped foot onto the plane. "I was worried. What was so important that couldn't be left behind?"

"The family's books. It appears that Lady America thinks that a riot would break out if the rebels found them."

Queen Amberly looked right into Maxon's eyes, "Ay, I think she could be right. However the reason that she even thinks that would be because you gave her access to them to start with."

"I take it that I should sit down and read them?"

"Before we return would be best."

* * *

Just before America stepped foot on the plane the Royal doctor slipped out of compartment that held the "help". "Miss, may I speak to you for a moment?"

She puzzled over why the doctor was even on the plane but didn't question it. "Of course."

As she slipped behind the curtain it wasn't the doctor that held her attention but a maid. A maid that was tasked with Celeste care… the maid that now had a swollen red eye that no doubt would bruise. "Are we here to discuss her?" she said as quietly as she could and still covey the anger in her voice.

"Miss Beth? No. Well yes but not now?" The Doctor tried to get his thoughts together. He could see right now the mistake of asking this lady back here. "No we need to discuss the Prince."

America took a deep breath. "Alright. What did we need to discuss that you couldn't say to him directly?"

"I'll be blunt. He's in shock even if he's trying to hide it. In my professional opinion it would be best if he had at the very least a nap before we arrive."

"You think he won't?"

"Oh no. I know he won't and if he does I suspect that it will be greatly interrupted."

"Alright." She took a deep breath. _Since when did she all of a sudden become tasked with keeping Maxon calm? No … that wasn't fair not since he could barely stand being around anyone who reminded him about the loss of his father and that included the other elites_. "What do you need me to do?"

Two white pilled were slipped into her hands. "I expect you can give them to him discreetly?"

"I'll think of something."

* * *

Maxon watched America slip back into the main compartment of the plane after speaking to someone in the back. He waited till he caught her eye then tugged on his ear. And tried not to grin when she did the same.

She took a seat next to him even though she should have sat with other Elites. "You're going to make them jealous."

"Well since this trip was your idea. A very good one I might add. I think you should sit here so that you can explain a few things to me."

"Well since you want me to sit here you might as well take these." She slipped the pills into his hand. When he gave her a puzzled look she didn't say anything, but very softly touch his arm where the bullet grazed. Though to everyone else that was watching it looked like a teasing touch.

"He could have said something before I left."

"Well he didn't think you would take it without some persuasion."

He gave her a sideways look but made it look like he yawned as he took the pills followed by a drink of water. "Is that the only reason you went in the back?"

"My maids want to play some cards later, after we take off."

"Ah, cards. That's sounds like a nice distraction. I should join you."

"You? Are you kidding me? You would take one steps back there and be swarmed with a gaggle of maids that won't know what to do."

"Yes. As I said a very pleasant distraction."

America held her breath as the plane took off. "How long will we be on this flight?"

"Hmm, near 16 hours I think. Plenty of time for you to explain why Princess Nicoletta gave you her number. Of course that can be after we go play a hand or two of cards."

"Do you really need to see how all of the maid will react to you insisting on playing cards with them… in full view of the advisors I might add?"

"Of course. Besides they were my father's advisors not mine."

His voice held a darker tone that was usually reserved for when she did something dangerous boarding stupid. The fact that he had used it for those who should have been there to help him made her wonder about things that she should have. "Well by all means let's go make my maids faint."

"Oh come now. I doubt any of your maids will faint. After all I know the four of you play cards together."

She let Maxon lead the way. It wasn't her place to stop him and if she tried he would only go back there to see what she was hiding. She just prayed that given his current state he didn't over react.

* * *

Maxon pulled the curtain back and held the eyes of every young maid that was in the back. He gave Lucy a friendly smile then followed her eyes that all too quickly had darted away. A young maid… fully dressed accordingly had her head bowed down. Puzzled he went over to her expecting to see her working on a bit of needle point or some other thing that was for her work. Only there was nothing in her hands to hold her attention but a wet cloth. Softly he placed his finger under her chin beckoning her to look at him… then saw the swollen eye that would be bruise by time they landed. "My dear, what happen?"

"The lady was upset. It's alright." Her lip trembled as she spoke.

"Lady, what lady?" He tried to keep his voice level but couldn't quite keep the anger out of his voice.

"I'm sure Celeste did it by accident." America caught Beth's eyes and nodded. She was not about to let her get away with this but after last night Maxon didn't need to lose his temper either.

Maxon turned to America, "You knew"

"I saw when I was back here and was assured that the doctor had checked on her." _Please let that be the end of it._

Maxon nodded then brushed past America and back into the main compartment.

* * *

There was a lot that he could forgive… hitting a maid… hitting a maid that was employed by him and his family…not while he drew breath.

Celeste was sitting in her seat flipping through a magazine when he approached her. Her eyes lit up thinking that he was there to visit with her. His hand gripped her arm just above her elbow… hard enough for her to try to protest.

"Ow… you're hurting me."

He hauled her to her feet and dragged her to the back. "Did you strike her?" he nodded toward the maid with the bruised eye. The maid that America was not quietly taking too. No dubitably finding out exactly what happened.

"Oh. Well she a horrible, useless wisp of a maid. Of courses if she was employed by _my_ family she would have been let go long ago." Then she realized what she said, "Oh I mean…"

"Don't bother to explain. Let me." Maxon gave her a push into a vacant seat. "When we arrive you will act as a respectable, honored guest but when we return not only are you leaving my home… I'm stripping you of your entitlement of being a two."

"What!?"

America as well as everyone else that was now watching this little display suddenly became deathly quiet."

"You heard me. I refuse to have anyone in my company that would strike someone for doing their job. And since you have the idea of how much better you could do making sure you are the bell of the ball… _YOU_ can do it yourself."

"B-BUT!?"

"After we arrive the maids will take your belongings to your room and after that they can choose who they will help." Maxon looked back up and turned towards America, "America, sweetheart I know you have a card game but I would like to speak to you for a moment."

* * *

Maxon went back to his seat and ignored his mother's stare and the looks that he couldn't describe from the other two elites… then waited for America to join him. One she was seated he took a deep breath, "I owe you an apology."

"W-what? No you don't but I shouldn't have mentioned anything that w-"

"America, listen please?" When she nodded he continued, " You tried to tell me about Celeste and I didn't listen… didn't want to listen and I should have. You have never said anything untrue of the other girls and…"

"Maxon… stop. You were under a lot of pressure-"

"You have no idea."

"- and then wasn't the time for you to hear what you needed. But then again right now was no better."

"You think I handled it badly?"

She saw the temper rising in his eyes but decided to tell him exactly what she did think, "No, but it should have been done … what is it you have been trying to get me to do…. Oh, yes. It should have been done quietly and not in front of the advisors and A reporter."

HE closed his eyes for a moment. His head was swimming and it was becoming hard not to snap with all the feeling that he had running through him… "I think it would be best if Celeste wouldn't come near me till I figure out a suitable punishment for harming one of my staff. In the meantime… I need some time America. With everything that happen yesterday and today… I just need some time."

America patted his hand, "I'll go talk with Kriss."

"America?" She looked at him making sure that he knew he had her full attention, "between you and my mother can you…"

"Figure out something suitable for to deal with Celeste?" Maxon only nodded.

* * *

America found a seat next to Kriss who instantly asked, "What was that all about?"

"Do you want the long version or the short?"

"America, I consider you a friend… I want to know the short version but need to know all of the details."

"Queen Amberly would you like to join us?" America gave the queen a faint smile.

Once she found a seat near the girls she asked, "I assume this is a damage control meeting?"

America nodded, "Something like that."

"Well my dear before we can fix the problem we to know the problem… If you would be so kind."

America took a deep breath, "Ok. First things first. Celeste. I'm not sure how long this has been going on but I suspect it's been at least since her and I had that altercation."

"America… What has been going on?" Kriss looked grim but stayed focused on the details.

"She hit the maid, Beth, sometime between breakfast on Sunday and getting to the plane."

"Oh for heaven's sake." Kriss said at the same time as Queen Amberly said, "She did what?"

"And there lays the problem. The advisors saw the maid and didn't say anything to anyone. Then when Maxon went in the back and saw… well let say he is not pleased that the advisors knew and didn't say anything."

"Of course they wouldn't have said anything to him… After all America the advisor's are two's and the maids are all six's… why would they care if one of them…" Elise spoke up but stopped when the Queen gazed her way. "My apologies Majesty."

"No need dear. You're right but these things are always handled quietly and not in view of the king. However they should have been brought to my attention."

"I'm sure the maids didn't want to cause a problem." America insisted, "But that brings us to back to the current problem. Maxon has already told Celeste that while we are visiting the Princess that she can make herself presentable but when we return he is going to strip her of her entitlements but he doesn't know what to do with her."

"Yes well as much as I would love to watch her dress herself…" Kriss rolled her eyes, "We don't want to make a bad impression."

"Of course so for the duration of the trip she should be given another chance?" America looked at the queen trying to see if that would be acceptable.

"I don't see any other way for the moment, but she will be under "watch" and anything that would look poorly on this visit will not be tolerated."

* * *

**A/N I'm not compleatly satified with this chapter yet so I may come back and re do it later on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Italy**

Some hours later the plane flurry of commotion. The back where the maids, advisors and anyone who wasn't either the royal family or the elites had been seated was now a dressing room for the girls and the queen while everyone else had been crammed up front. Though if it wasn't for Maxon who was in a deep sleep, one that the doctors urged not to wake him from, the front would have been a turned to a dressing room and no one else would have had to move.

The maids worked around the rows seats making due as best as they could. Dresses that seemed appropriate but not too fantasy were pulled out of the luggage and arranged to look fresh yet just slightly rumpled from the long flight. Make-up was light just enough to saythat bit was there but not heavy enough to look as if it was just applied.

America was the first to be ready since her maids were well versed on how to make her look her best without really trying to make her look that way. Keeping her face schooled and collective she calmly asked Queen Amberly, "Should someone wake … um… Maxon up?"

Queen Amberly looked toward her then to the curtain, "Seeing that we are almost there it would be wise to wake the _prince_."

Catching the emphasis on the title prince America nodded understanding what title should be used until they returned to Illea.

* * *

Slipping through the curtain America quickly brushed her way past the men who were either grumbling about the ladies taking so long to look presentable or those discussing that they wanted to discuss with Italian King. Kneeling down next to his seat she carefully gave his arm a light shove.

Maxon gave a soft moan from being disturbed then widened his eyes confused at being woken up. As his eyes fluttered open it took him a moment to remember that he was on a plane and another moment to remember why, "America?" He asked seeing her no longer in her jeans but her light blue dress that brought out the fire in her eyes and the red of her now soft curls. "How long was I asleep?"

"Several hours. We should be landing in an hour or so."

"I slept…" he leaned over to her so that he could whisper, "What was in that pill you gave me?"

America shrugged. She didn't know what was in it but was a wear of what it should do and since he didn't ask that she wasn't lying… was she? "There's a fresh shirt and jacket. The maids said it was acceptable to greet our host."

He rolled his eyes knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon.

* * *

The plane touched down just as the sun was setting in the horizon. America yawned. Had she really just sat though an entire flight on a plane to land in another country? She looked around and saw two long black cars and a large …_bus_? … that was also black with tinted windows. She pondered that as she watched Maxon rise from his seat and shuffle more or less to the door.

The steps we little more than a metal platform with metal grates for stairs but it was solid. Then at the bottom a red carpet was rolled out like an isle paving the way to the first of two black cars.

Before Maxon reached the halfway point to the car the door open and Princess Nicoletta popped herself out of the car. Her eyes skimmed over the royal family and fell on America. Her face was calm and schooled but her eyes held the purest joy. She Met Maxon with a proper curtsy and greeted the queen, "Welcome your majesties. I'm pleased that you could come for a visit."

Maxon returned a bow and stiffly said, "Princess Nicoletta, thank you for hosting us on such short notice."

Nicoletta smiled softly and moved out of the way for the royal family to pass but waited only a heart beat before squealing out, "America! I am so happy you called when you did. I so afraid that you lost my number."

Queen Amberly stopped mid step and turned just enough to see the princess now with her arm linked with America. Later she would pull her aside and find out more about this "friendship."

"Oh no, Pri-" America started and saw the disapproving look that her friend was giving her and corrected, "Nicoletta. I just didn't know when it would be a proper time to call it. With the time difference and all."

"Well yes I do see your point. Perhaps we shall work on a time sheet for you to know the times between our two countries." Then she glanced over her shoulder, "Advisors and the Elite please use the second car and the bus shall hold all others. America you simple must sit with me I so wish to show you as much as I can while you are here."

America winced. She could feel the hate rising off those who were behind her. It didn't help that they weren't the other Elites but the advisors. "It would be my pleasure."

Maxon could barely hide a smile when America slid into the back of the limo. "I thought the Elites were to sit in the other cars?" It was a mild joke pointed to the princess.

Princess Nicoletta sat up as all as she could and squared her shoulders but in a very teasing tone said, "Ah but my dear America is no ordinary Elite. She is my dear friend."

No longer could he hold back a laugh, "No, that she is not. So tell me exactly when were you able to give her your number?"

"Oh… I think that was sometime between when we first met and leaving Ilea." She stopped and pointed to the window, "See America this is one of our Universities."

Maxon looked out of the directed window to see the massive stone structure with columns in the front and steps leading up to a doorway that was open… not a guard in site. "What area of study do students learn here?"

"Oh this one… hmm… I think this for business or art or some other thing like that. The University for the doctors and medical staff is in one of the larger cities." Nicoletta paused, "Oh I was so hoping the driver would have took the long way so that I could show you one of the parks. It's mostly for children but the sculptures have lasted through centuries."

America patted the princess' hand, "I'm sure we will have time for you to show us. Speaking of which I thought Orabella and Noemi would have came to meet us at the plane. I do believe that they were fighting over who was going to show me around if ever I happen to be here?"

"Oh them. Well it's a perk of being a princess my dear. You see I just could not see to the final preparation and come greet you at the plane."

Maxon gaped at air. America wasn't bragging but continuing a conversation that she must have had previously had … though when she could have had it was beyond him. After all you can't make that good of friendship in a single conversation… can you?

* * *

After some time of listening to the Princess and America discuss this building or that group of people Maxon gave a subtitle cough. "Um ladies?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I have been terribly rude not including you in this discussion." Nicoletta smiled softly.

"Oh it is perfectly alright. I'm glad to see that you find Lady America entertaining. However, About how long till we reach the Place?"

Nicoletta turned to take a good look out of the window, "Oh look we are coming up on it now. Though it isn't as grand as your palace I'm afraid."

Not as grand? Well it didn't have the guarded gate nor the grand entrance but it was defiantly larger … or at least it looked larger. A stone white building two stories in most areas but three in others and a tall sculpture with four horses rearing back on their hind legs with an obelisk to their backs. As a sculpture very impressive though the meaning he didn't have a clue. "You don't have guards posted outside?"

"Oh they are around. See there on the roof. Then we have a few inside. No need to keep the citizens out after all they do come to ask things of the kings."

"Asks things of the king?" Maxon looked a bit curious as much as he looked perplexed.

"Yes. Umm… you know settle a disagreement between two neighbors on boring stuff. Then there are some that come to inquire about trying something or doing something that use of the telescopes or star charts or something that I don't think they know what they are really asking but expect the king or queen to figure it out."

"With all of that I'm surprised your father has time to see to running the country."

"Oh it isn't as bad as it sounds. My father has a philosophy 'If the citizens are happy, they will be productive. If they are unhappy then there will be disturbances.'"

"Yes I suppose he may be right." Maxon mumbled under his breath. This was a point he would have to think about. After all wasn't the rebels more active during the colder harsher months when food and warmth were hard to come by?

* * *

As Nicoletta led the royal family and the Elites into the palace, Orabella and Noemi came out of the door that would take them to the reception. Both girls gave a brisk curtsy to both Maxon and Queen Amberly before embracing America. A Cough that held a bit of laughter came from behind them.

"My apologies your majesties' but it appears the girls are more interested in seeing a friend that they can play dress up with instead of seeing to the comfort of our foreign guess."

Maxon bowed to the King that until now he had only seen in pictures. "It is quite fine your grace. I find it amusing that Lady America has found friends among your family."

"Indeed. Though it would be more entertaining if they didn't fight over what they were going to see first."

America came over by Maxon's side after being pulled away to be greeted by Orabella and Noemi. "Your Majesty." She curtsy then continued, "If I have a choice between your daughter and cousins I choose Princess Nicoletta's choice of events."

"Do you my dear. And what pray tell did my lovely daughter suggest?"

"Well the reception of course. After all she did say that all three of them put in so much work into the event." She didn't know if she was talking out turn but the king seemed amused so she went with it.

"Ah yes. Come my dear I would be honored to escort you myself."

Maxon and Queen Amberly paused a moment watching America be taken to the reception by the King no less. Queen Amberly turned to her son and whispered, "I don't care what it takes make sure nothing interferes in this friendship."

"Are you saying that I should …."

"The choice is yours as always. But if the royal family sees her as such a close friend it might be wise to find out why."

* * *

Maxon nodded. Yes America did have some things to explain and just as soon as he could get her alone he would find out."

Maxon escorted his mother into the reception and both paused. Nothing in this room was to cater to them… the royal family of Illea… but to cater to America and her guest.

White tablecloths that bled into three shades of blue, the darkest just a breath above the floor. Light blue candles accented every table the holder … a silver song bird that was nearly a match to the one that America always wore. A orchestra that held every instrument that America could play and a lone microphone waiting for someone to sing.

Yes he would need to ask America about this friendship…. And soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The reception went by in a blur. Music played. Trays of food weaved in and out of people… and people… oh the people… swarms of delegates or advisors to those who were rich in their own right blended together so seemly that you could not tell between those who ran the government and those who simple live there.

Making her way through the crowd Kriss softly patted Elise's arm. "I need to speak to you."

Elise nodded once and excused herself from the lady that she had been speaking to though she could not remember her name. Quickly the two girls slipped out of the double doors and into a hallway that seems empty. "Alright what is so important that we are sneaking away from the reception?"

"I think I know what will get the Italians to align themselves with Illea."

"Oh, Kriss that would be wonderful. But why are you discussing this with me and not Prince Maxon?"

"Haven't you notice the way the royal family faun over America? The way that everything right down to the food is designed to complement her?"

"Well.. I…"

"Be honest."

"Yes, but…"

"I think they will offer an alliance if she is the next queen. I don't know why… And frankly if I'm right I don't want to. But it would be the best interest of the country if they did."

"So you're saying…"

"As the last two standing in the way of that alliance we need to find a way to make sure America is the only choice."

* * *

Sometime later America now beyond exhausted made her way to her suit that would be hers during this visit. To her surprise both Kriss and Elise were already there looking far too uncomfortable sitting on the overstuffed couch. "I thought both you would already be passed out by now."

Kriss shifted slightly, "We need to talk… and simply can't wait."

* * *

"And how exactly do you think…"

Maxon leaned on the doorframe that led from the hallway to America's room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Elise's cheeks turned three shades of red while America blurted out, "Actually no. We were just discussing you."

With a little chuckle Maxon pushed off the door frame and entered the room, "Ah. Debating my good looks are we?"

America rolled her eyes. "Now why would we ever do such a thing?"

"America!" Kriss hissed.

"Oh is alright sweetheart. Miss America has said worse I'm sure. But do tell me, what were the three of you discussing if not my dashing good looks?"

"First off "_Ladies_" don't discuss the good looks of someone who thinks so highly of themselves… we discuss…" America gave Maxon the look of your in trouble, "Of whether or not they are …"

"America , enough." Elise pleaded.

"I was going to say… if they are willing to listen." America smiled knowing that that was not what she was going to say but then again that was a conversation that wasn't meant for others to hear either.

"Oh, I see. And what might I need to listen to that three very intelligent ladies have put together?"

And there it was. The one person that this plan hinged on was sitting right in front of them and neither Kriss nor Elise could actually say what they had pieced together. "Oh for goodness sake. You corner me in this half cocked plan but neither of you will say a peep to him?" America threw yup her hands, "Alright, you two out since you have nothing to say."

Kriss shut her eyes. This needed to be said and the sooner the better, "We think we know a way to ensure the Italians will make an alliance."

_Oh well this couldn't be good._ "I see. And you want me to guess?" Maxon wiped his eyes trying to stay awake. "My darlings, I much too tired to play guessing games right not. Might it wait till morning?"

"No. I mean… It not a game but… America?" Kriss squeaked out.

"I'll try to explain after you leave. And I even promise to give the both of you the full credit since it was the two of you to suggest this to being with."

* * *

After the two other Elites were gone America sighed.

"So what is it that they came up with that you don't want credit for?"

"I need a promise first."

"A promise. America... what…"

A promise that you will not say anything until I'm finished."

_Oh, yes this was not going to be good at all._ Maxon cringed, "Alright, I promise to let you speak."

"Elise and Kriss have pieced together that if I'm the next Queen that the Italians might be willing to negotiate an alliance. What they don't know is that I already knew that before we came here."

Maxon bit his tongue before he did or said something that he might regret later. He only gestured for her to continue.

"When they came to Illea, Nicoletta told me that if I needed her help or the help of her people to become the next Queen that she, they, would do whatever was required to help me. Including an alliance."

"You knew this all along and…"

"I didn't want you if that was the only reason."

He saw it now. Aspen. The reason she didn't want to return home at first. Aspen after she had some sort of fame wanting her back. Himself wanting her because she didn't want him then not wanting her when she tried to have all of his attention to herself because she did want him. "You wanted me to choose you because I want you and not because Illea needs the alliance."

"I know it's foolish but… I didn't want "_win_" that way."

"Alright. I can live with that. So tell me the rest before I and I do me I, myself, decide what I want and whether or not it includes an alliance or not."

Now America winced. He seemed more angry then she had anticipated but yet he looked calm. Taking another deep breath she began, "Both Kriss and Elise are willing to withdraw from the competition or whatever is needed to …sooo…"

"So I can name you the One."

"Yes." She gulped.

"And what do they get for this?"

"Illea needs change. We all agree to that. So this next part was my idea. Both of them would become my advisors."

Now he laughed, "America the queen doesn't have advisors. She has well I don't what she has but I know they are not advisors."

"Well if you want Illea not to fall to the rebels then this queen will have advisors."

He was about to argue with her but decided not to... or at least not yet. "And what will these advisors do?"

"Both programs that Kriss and Elise have idea's for need to be implemented and soon. I can't because well I don't know what they need. However they do."

"Alright. That make some sense." At least he could agree to that. Getting anyone else to might prove a bigger problem.

"And I will need their help to implement the program that I want to take on."

"And what pray tell would that be?"

* * *

**A/n sorry it took so long to post this. Holiday time is a bad time to write anything. Anyways I hope you enjoy and Will try to get the next chapter done soon. **


End file.
